Fathoms Below
by NekoParsley
Summary: When the Titans' new aquatic friend accidentally leads a new villain to the surface, can the Titans stop her or will all of Jump City - and the World - by lost under the waves?


Author's Note: Hi! I've been wanting to write this for a while and I finally finished the 1st chapter! Be warned, it includes an OC so if you don't like those kind of stories I suggest you do not read any further.

Fathoms Below

Chapter 1: The Girl on the Docks

_There's mermaids out there in the bottomless blue_

_An' it's hey to the starboard, heave ho!_

_Watch out for em, lad, or you'll go to your ruin_

_Mysterious fathoms below!_

_- The Little Mermaid_

"Titans, Go!"

As the familiar battle cry was heard, the teenage superheroes jumped into action. They were in pursuit of a new criminal, his name and costume both equally cheesy and unimportant, heading towards his getaway boat on the docks with loads of stolen jewelry and cash.

"Excuse me, sir, but I believe I am to stop you." Said Starfire to the man, tapping his shoulder politely.

In return, she got a blast from his cannon in the stomach, sending her hurtling backwards.

"Starfire!" Robin cried, before extending his bo staff and attacking the enemy. He, too, was sent to the ground.

The cloaked Raven went next, uttering the words "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_" and sending various pipes in the villain's direction. They knocked him down, but a blast form his weapon hit Beast Boy, who was charging him in the form of an elephant, sending him flying into Cyborg. As Raven helped them to their feet, the villain jumped into his boat.

"So long, Titans!" He sneered, starting the motor. As the boat began moving out of the harbor, Robin was already back on his feet.

"Titans, don't let him get way!" The leader shouted, shooting a grappling hook that caught onto the boat. With the flick of a fishing knife, the villain chopped the rope in two and continued his getaway.

Cyborg had a more aggressive approach. He fired up his arm cannon and aimed at the boat's base. After 2 misses, a shot finally hit the base of the vessel and water rushed into the hole. The man yelped as the boat capsized and he was thrown into the water.

"Help! Can't swim! Can't swim!" Cried the man, unseen from behind the boat.

"Cyborg!" Robin growled, "I said stop him, not kill him!" And turned to Beast Boy, who was already leaping into the water and transforming into a dolphin.

With a splash, the green dolphin disappeared under the waves, in pursuit of the criminal. The other Titans waited on the docks, staring at the now smooth surface of the water.

Many, many seconds dragged by before the green titans appeared again, back in his original form, "Dudes! I can't find him anywhere!"

"What?" growled Robin, scanning the water's surface. "Impossible!"

"I did not see him come up for air," Starfire pointed out worriedly, "You do not think something has happened, do you?"

The silence that followed was uneasy, each Titan fearing the worst.

"No!" said Robin angrily, "No, he must have escaped somehow. Had another getaway plan. That's it." He didn't sound convinced himself.

"Excuse me?"

The teenagers jumped at the sudden voice, spinning around to find two figures behind them on the docks. One was a girl, fairly young and looking rather confused, the other was the villain, tired with a fishing net and sputtering up water.

"Excuse me, does he belong to you?" Asked the girl, looking from the glaring crook to the Titans, who stood their dumbfounded.

When they didn't reply, the female continued, "I found him flailing around in the water, so I brought him up here. I heard you talking about losing someone, so I though perhaps he is yours?"

The Titans nodded in unison, but remained silent.

"Well, I'll leave him here then." Said the girl, dropped the fishnet and heading towards the end of the docks, where she jumped into the cold water. She resurfaced a moment later, her head and shoulders popping out of the deep blue. "Goodbye!"

"Wait!" Beastboy had found his voice first, and the young woman looked up at him, still smiling.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Who _are_ you?"

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked my first chapter! Feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
